


IDK its a yandereplier mercreature who's one jealous bab

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Series: Mermay(2019) [5]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: MerMay, Mild character death, Yandere, also yandere is they/them bc thats just how i see them so :P, but they're a side character it happens, i mean the character drowns, is a jealous baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: just read the title lol





	IDK its a yandereplier mercreature who's one jealous bab

Yan was humming a light tune with stars in their eyes as they searched the oceans floors for something special. You would be coming by today! You had planned it and with their help had found a secluded dock where you promised to come back and visit them!

You said you would even bring your swimsuit so you could swim with them!

Yandere closed their eyes as they repeated your words to them, perfectly memorizing your voice to where it was like hearing you say it all over again. They sighed with a love-struck grin as they slowly began floating down to the sandy bed. Not realizing that they had become lost in their thoughts of you so quickly. Yan was so involved in their own little world at that moment that they didn’t even realize they were now sitting on the sand. Until their tail brushed over something metallic which snapped them out of their trance.

Looking down and using their tail fin they swept the sand away from the object to find a small silver looking chain. One big enough to fit you… Yan snatched it up with an excited squeal and raced home. They had the perfect touch to put on it.

___

Yan had made it to their home and back to the pier hidden by the deep Forrest and Rocky paths that lead to the drop off into the oceans waters. They rested their arms on the wooden boards and watched the path. waiting with heart eyes while thinking of seeing you coming down that path right to their waiting embrace. Hmmm, how nice it would be to be able to even hold your hand. To touch the soft skin and feel your warmth.

They only got to once before and we’re excited at the idea of doing something so simple again.

Yan’s ears perked up at the familiar sound of rhythmic steps that they knew for a fact to be yours. Seeing you walking the top of the path only a bit away set their heart into a frenzy. Their bright and hopeful expression quickly diminished once they heard the second set of steps following you quickly.

A voice accompanied the stranger's steps as they came into view. Yan ducked down below the wooden boards. Not wanting to give away the element of surprise they would have over their soon to be next meal. They settled under the pier and listened with a fire in their belly as this person continuously tried to gain your attention. As if your attention should be on anyone else but them!

“Come on I know that you keep saying you’ve got a partner but I don’t see them here do you? Besides everyone needs a hiking partner.”

“I’m fine. I’d rather enjoy time here without anyone pestering me actually so can you fuck off already?” your tone had a sharp edge to it now and Yandereplier couldn’t stop the smile on their face from growing when hearing your lovely voice. The smile growing far more predatory once they heard your annoyance with this human. Did this mean that you wouldn’t mind them intervening?

“What’s wrong with some company? No one’s around. It’s just you and me and the ocean. Why not strip down a bit and go for a swim?”

Yan could see the shadows from under the pier. The stranger was quickly getting too far too close and Yan had to stuff down a growl.  
There was something tart in the air… A new scent.

You were starting to get scared and they could smell it. And that right there was the line far crossed.

Yan dashed off to the side and charged to the surface, easily jumping out of the water and straight into the second human. Taking him down with them into the water and down the other side of the pier. Yan hated to leave you but at the moment was busy dragging the waste of your annoyance down and down deeper and deeper with a smile.

When the human began to try and shove the mercreature off, Yan tore into his shoulder. Tearing out a large chunk of flesh down to the bone and spitting it back out. The struggling only grew more frantic as the human screamed which meant almost nothing so deep.  
Besides, there were predators about.

Yan decided that the human was far too horrid for their taste and instead let them call the attention of any predators about with his flailing, his almost silent screams, his blood. Yan locked eyes with something a pinch bigger than him. Its eyes were glowing gold and Yandere smiled wide and shoved the human towards the awaiting predator.

Yandere cackled with maniacal glee as they watched the human scramble now out of oxygen and out of options be snatched up and taken into the darkness below. Quick to either die by the pressure or the lack of air. They couldn’t care less either way. Yan cleaned themselves of any blood or muck and swam back to you as quickly as possible. Feeling light as a feather again only to find you sitting and looking dejectedly into the waters. Unable to see him but he could clearly see you from where he was.

Yan hesitated. Had they upset you? No no no that wasn’t good nothing was allowed but the purest of smiles on your darling face. They slowly swam forward and watched as your image became clearer and clearer. You could see him now, he knew it he watched as your shoulders relaxed and you even smiled at him! They were finally above the water about to say something when you quickly slid into the water in front of him, startling Yandere. They smiled widely at you, once again about to speak until they felt your lips press against theirs… Even if it was for a brief moment as you pulled back and smiled at them with such a genuine love-filled look…

Yan was frozen. Whimpering slightly for a moment before slowly falling back down underwater as if they forgot how to swim. Yan never moved a muscle but watched you as they went down. Only falling slowly 5 or so feet downwards before shooting back up and grabbing hold of you, pulling you down into the water only a few feet down with them. They watched you open your oh so delicate eyes, holding you tightly to them. Their tail began to wrap around your legs. Yan showed you the necklace with a bright red gem now attached to it. They tenderly placed it over your head and onto your neck.

Your smile was so pure and so bright that they didn’t even realize they were leaning closer until they were kissing you. And with such a burning need for you, for your taste, the force almost pushing you back as their grip on you tightened to keep you in place. You could feel them smile as you wrapped your arms around them in return. They tilted their head to the side slightly, their fangs now brushing against your lips. Refusing to let go. You tried to pull back for a moment only to have them chase after your lips until you put your hand over their gills on their neck and pointed up. You did after all need to breathe.

Yan’s eyes grew wide as if he had forgotten your limitations and quickly brought you back to the surface. Now holding you up as you leaned against them, catching your breath and letting out a cough. They looked almost sheepish as they watched you. Even if you seemed amused.

“Death by kissing isn’t a way I would like to go.”


End file.
